This Cruel but Beautiful World
by little miss saigon
Summary: They were surrounded by titans. There was no way out. It was the end for Mikasa and Eren. They had but only one option: to jump.
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome to my Naruto/SnK Crossover! This is just a little plot bunny that kept nagging me and refused to not let me write it out. Please enjoy! By the way, the shippings are: EreMika, LevEtra, Jeanmarco (fluff, friendship), and a little bit of Annie/Armin.

Summary: They were surrounded by titans. There was no way out. It was the end for Mikasa and Eren. They had but only one option: to jump.

…

This Cruel but Beautiful World

Prologue

They were surrounded by titans.

Eren and Mikasa were official titan fodder. Eren, fatigued and weak from just transforming, had no gear and could barely stay conscious. Mikasa was injured severely and was out of gas for her 3DMG. They were teetering on the edge of a cliff, the bottom of the gorge littered with bodies of half-decaying bodies of titans and humans alike.

Mikasa grit her teeth. She couldn't stand up, and Eren lay in her lap, barely conscious. She drew her ken, but it did little. The titans kept advancing. They were completely surrounded, and she was sure that they would die.

The cries of their comrades echoed throughout the battlefield, the zip of the 3DMG everywhere. There was blood-blood everywhere. The ground was littered with blood, bodies broken and bloodied, blood of their comrades.

How many more of their friends would die? Sasha, Connie, Jean, or even worse, Armin?

Mikasa, for the first time in a long time, let out a desolate sob. There would be no black-haired, green-eyed children in her future. She and Eren were going to die.

"Eren," she sobbed. "Eren."

"Mi…kasa…" His voice was barely louder than a murmur. He stirred in her lap. "Don't… let the titans… get you…"

"I won't Eren, I promise." She sobbed again. She had promised, yet again, another empty promise.

"…Jump." Eren's eyes barely cracked opened a millimeter, before murmuring the word.

Mikasa sobbed even harder, and hugged Eren close to her chest. She scooted back, ignoring the burning pain. Behind her, she felt the ground crumble away from her fingers.

She pressed a soft, chaste kiss in his hair, inhaling the familiar scent. She choked back a wail, and murmured those words she'd long to say since she was a child. "I love you, Eren."

Then she fell.

_This is…_

She was aware of Eren's body pressed close to hers. Using her remaining strength, she laced her fingers with his. He tightened his grip, and squeezed her hand reassuringly like he did when she was younger and tell her it would be okay.

But it wouldn't be okay.

… _a cruel…_

She hugged him closer, and pressed her face into his shoulder.

…_but beautiful…_

She was aware of him murmuring something back, something that sounded like, "I love you too, Mikasa."

_..world…_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: YAYS! Okay, so I've decided on the pairings that will be implemented in the Naruto-verse.

1\. SasuSaku

2\. NaruHina

3\. TemShikaIno

4\. NejiTen (HATE YOU, KISHI FOR KILLING OFF NEJI.)

There's probably more I forgot… Oh well. XD

Okay! Here we go! Chapter One!

…

This Cruel but Beautiful World

Chapter One

The first thing that greeted Mikasa's eyes was a white ceiling.

Her first thought?

_Am I dead?_

Her second?

_EREN!_

She shot up into a sitting position, wincing. There was a bandage wrapped around her forehead. A needle was strapped to her arm, connecting to her machines and gadgets that only Armin would've understood. She seemed to be in one of those obscenely sheer hospital gowns (with nothing underneath, much to her chagrin), in a bed.

The room's walls were stark-white, glass-sliding doors to her right. They were open, and the sweet breeze drifted in, along with the soft murmurs of voices coming from the outside.

"Oh good, you're awake."

The voice startled Mikasa. Only then she noticed a woman with –was that _really_ pink?- hair, emerald green eyes, and a pale complexion, clad in a doctor's uniform. She looked about Mikasa's age. Mikasa was curious. Wasn't she a bit young to be a doctor?

"Wha-?" Mikasa winced at the sound of her voice. It sounded rough, like she hadn't used it for weeks. "Wa-ter. P-please."

"Oh, of course." The woman looked concerned. Grabbed the water pitcher on the nightstand next to Mikasa's bed, and filled a glass of water for her. She handed the chilly glass of water to Mikasa. "Here."

"Thank you." Mikasa greedily drank all of the water, guzzling it. "Where is- Er-en?"

"Eren?" The woman furrowed her brow. Then it seemed to dawn on her. "Oh, the boy we found you with? He's fine. Actually, really fine. He heals just as fast as Naruto… interesting…" The woman trailed off and seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts.

Mikasa cleared her throat.

"Oh! Sorry," the woman apologized. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a doctor here. Now, do you know where you are or where you came from?"

Mikasa was quizzical. "I am… Mikasa Ackerman. I do not know where I am… and I came from Shinganshina… Where is Eren?" She said the last part a bit more forcefully.

"Oh… yes." Sakura looked mildly intrigued. "Eren… do you want to see him so bad? Are you lovers?"

Mikasa blushed at the last statement. "No… we're family."

Obviously, Sakura was puzzled. The two didn't look anything alike. "Alright, then…"

She left the room, and Mikasa sat stiffly in the bed. She wondered absentmindedly where her 3DMG was taken, and she wondered if her friends were alright…

_Friends._ That sent a pang through her heart. What had happened, anyway? After she and Eren had fallen. She certainly wasn't in the walls; she was sure of that. The medical equipment was far more advanced than something even Hanji could've come up with; and people certainly didn't have naturally pink hair…

Her thoughts were cut short by the loud bang of a door swinging open.

"Mi…kasa?" a tentative, familiar voiced called out.

"Eren!" Mikasa practically sobbed. She crushed Eren in a bear-hug when he came by her bed.

"Gah-" he sputtered. "Mi-kasa-choking-me-not-little-brother-!"

"Oh!" Mikasa quickly let go of him.

He coughed and wheezed a bit, before sending Mikasa a shy glance. "So, um… how're you doing?"

Mikasa's eye twitched. "Just fine. I feel wonderful, having my legs banged up and my head pounding. How is it that you're fine, walking on both legs?"

"Um…" Eren rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well… you know that I have quick regenerative abilities… I healed in a few days."

Mikasa sat up, remembering something. "Wait, how long have we been here?"

A shadow passed over Eren's face; his expression darkened. "About a week. But still doesn't answer the question of where we are…"

"So you've been thinking the same thing too, huh?" Mikasa replied ruefully.

"Yeah… I mean, we definitely aren't in the walls…" Eren trailed off. "I mean, look." He flung open the curtains on the sliding glass door, revealing a huge city surrounded by a wall and woods.

Mikasa gaped. "But… how is this possible? There are absolutely no titans. Moreover, the people look, well, _different._"

"I think we can come to one conclusion, Mikasa." Eren sat down on her bed and rubbed his forehead.

"We are no longer within the Walls, much less our own world."  
XXX

"Eren! I don't believe it!" Mikasa gaped. "Look!"

Eren, still in his hospital clothes, was pushing Mikasa around the village called "Konoha" in a wheelchair, by 'Sakura's' orders. Apparently, Mikasa's legs were to heal in a few weeks, and she'd need help to move around. Naturally, she picked Eren.

"It's… whoa." Eren gaped.

People, with all different and odd hair colours, styles, and eye colours bustled down the street chatting happily. It was … nice to see people happy for a change, considering that having titans as ac constant threat could seriously bring down humanity's morale. The stores were bright, with cheery looking shop-owners and vendors , yelling out deals and prices. This was so different from their life…

The observation sparked a sudden fear. What if they never got back? What if they never saw Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, or any of their friends?

"But, Sakura-chaaaaaannnn!" they suddenly heard a childish whine coming from a nearby stand called 'Ichiraku Ramen.'

"No buts, Naruto! Shannaro! _You're _paying!" a familiar, tsundere voice yelled at 'Naruto.'

"B-b-but- I'm broke!"

"That's your problem, then, Dickless," a male, falsely-cheery voice replied.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks. First of all, what in the name of Wall Sina _was _this ramen? And, was this seriously the Sakura-doctor from the hospital.

Mikasa glanced at Eren. He seemed to understand, nodding, then pushing the wheelchair around the corner.

Three people were sitting at the stand.

One was the loud and obnoxious blonde who was talking, dressed in an eye-burning orange with whisker marks and blue eyes. The other one was a ridiculously pale guy with black hair and eyes who looked like he had never seen a day at the beach (not that Eren or Mikasa would know, of course). And the third… yes, was Sakura.

"Oh! Hello!" Sakura noticed them, and turned to greet them with a cheery smile. "Are you hungry? Come join us! Naruto, these are the people I want you to meet. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman."

Naruto blinked, apparently confused by their foreign names. "What's with your last names?"

"Oh." Eren looked slightly abashed. "I am German. In my language, 'Jaeger' means Hunter. And Mikasa…" he turned to look at her for her consent. She sighed, nodding. "Is half-Oriental, half-German… Her mother was Oriental."

"Oriental?" Sakura furrowed her brow. "Well, come sit down. It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

XXX

"So, where you guys come from, there is this rare race of people called Orientals. And Mikasa is part-Oriental." The blond guy listed it off his fingers.

Eren nodded. "That sums it up."

The pale, dark-haired boy suddenly piped up. "What is your relationship status?"

"Excuse me?" Eren looked affronted. Mikasa placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Are you lovers? Have you ever kissed? How does it feel like?" the boy asked, with a smile.

Eren's face turned a violent shade of red, Mikasa blushing furiously. "N-no! Wh-what? We're just adopted siblings! Pervert!"

Mikasa visibly slumped in her wheelchair. Sakura noticed, and her heart gave a pang. She knew very well the feeling of getting rejected.

"Oh." The boy was still smiling.

The blond boy, Naruto, cuffed the guy over the head with a mortified expression. "Sai, you don't ask people that!"

The boy merely dodged the hit, still with the creepy smile. "But I am curious as to how a relationship works."

Naruto, Mikasa and Eren, and Sai were too involved in their own quarrels to notice a dark aura of pure death emit from Sakura. Her eye twitched, and then… "SAI, BAKAYARO! YOU STUPID- GOOD FOR NOTHING-!"

She punctuated each word with a punch that smashed Sai into the ground, left a crater, sent him flying and leaving a dent in the wall, and into the ground again. She stood in the street, chest heaving, completely ignoring the mortified stares from the villagers.

Instantly recovering her calm visage, she turned to Mikasa and Eren. Though she looked for the most part, calm, her eye was twitching spasmodically. "I think it's time we get you two back to the hospital."

XXX

Next Chapter: The two confess their love, they run into a few familiar faces, and the Akatsuki catches wind of Eren! :D

A/N: Hi, guys!

Ohmigod, I can't thank you guys enough. All your favorites and follows emboldened me, and reminded me that I had to update. Seriously, you guys. I love all of you. I could kiss you all right now. :D


End file.
